monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Countjoe1/Blog entry No.17: Arms and Armour
Basically a blog page where I'll showcase certain armour and weapon ideas that I may come up with from time to time. My Profile Picture: May as well start this blog off with something new. Now when it comes to profile pictures, I hate to just copy and paste some pic off the internet. If this picture is meant to represent me and my profile, it'll be drawn by me. So this is my hunter, wearing my favourite armour, I know most people would draw their hunter in Alatreon or Akantor armour, just to make themselves seem pro or something. But in all honesty, this is my favourite armour. Quick weapon charge and Earplug, I can't complain, and since I can't read japanese I don't know the armours faults. And I dont intend to any time soon. The armour colours are a tad different from the in game version. Meh, just wanted to spice it up a bit, the weapon he is holding does not exist, it was sort of drawn on a quick whim, but I do quite like it. Weapon designs: OK, firstly I dont want anyone bitching about plausibility, I don't care, these are simply weapon designs that I will briefly explain, if you have any questions, feel free to ask. BUT KEEP THEM SHORT! Fly wheel: Spinning disc weapon, causes cutting damage, same damage level as sns and ds, can be used in close combat and from a distance. No defence, slow attacks up close, fast ranged attacks. *A: Arm guard, conceals powderstone ignition device, acts like a flintlock and fires the weapon into a spin, the hunter simply needs to flick their arm to release the weapon. *B: Like a fishing rod line, the hunter can reel the weapon back in at lightning fast speed. how is the reel powered? I'll leave that to your imaginations. *C: Spinning blade, Disc can either be spun and used to slice enemies up close, or be fired and directed in either long sweeping motions, or by quick jabs. Cannon Hammer: The impact equivalent of the gunlance, you would have expected it to be like the gunhammer. Nah, where's the fun in that. Weapon fires small cannon balls, range can be up to 15 feet, in cannon mode weapon is held like a tonfa and the hunter runs around as if it were a light bowgun. In hammer mode it is a slightly quicker version of the hammer, though damage is less. *A: Handle fittd with a trigger, but the handle can also be twisted so that it runs flat against the barrel, allowing the hunter to quickly switch from cannon to hammer. *B: Large barrel fires small cannon balls, wyvern fire like attack available, bayonet just for quick jab. *C: Hammer is alot lighter and less damaging, when weapon is sheathed, the hammer is bent over the cannon, like how the heavy bowgun is sheathed. Split blade: A bladed weapon that can switch from a single handled 2 blade weapon, to 2 single balde weapons. The single handle form has attacks as fast as a longsword. Whilst the duel blades are slower than dual swords and are held differently: The hunter holds them so the blades point downwards. Different combo. *A: Weapon combo allows for weapons to break apart and be put back together quickly and smoothly, allowing the hunter to use a wide variety of attacks. No defence. *B: Blades are longer than dual sword blades, but are a little slower, the R button would make the wepons split/rejoin and triangle and circle would do various combo attacks. No matter what attack the hunter has just done, they can make the weapon split/rejoin at any moment. Weapon Designs 2 Piston Tonfa: A rapid impact weapon powered by a large piston, the piston itself in this case is powered by a flame sac, that when activated, forces fire through the piston mechanism, firing it as well as giving it fire attribute. It is a lot weaker than the hammers, with the damage being just under lance level. When sheathed it fits on the hunters shoulder. The weapon has a feul bar, with each strike the feul bar lowers slowly, the hunter must then repower the piston, it takes 10 seconds for the piston to repower, during which the hunter cannot attack. *A: Club, used in combo as another way to hit the monster, not as damaging considering there is no piston to power it. *B: Smaller set of pistons, (main piston being the whole tonfa length). Used when the hunter wants more power, but uses up feul quicker, the hunter can activate and deactivate them as they please.If the piston has an ailment such as poison, it can only be activated when the mini-pistons are used. *C: Fire attribute weapon has fire coming out of it, Ice has white smoke, Water has bubbles, Electricity has lightning sparks and Dragon attribute has black and red sparks. Cannon-Bolt: An impact version of the bowgun, shoulder mounted, the hunter is able to move quickly, as fast as a light bowgun, the weapon does not fire bowgun ammo, but cannon bolts that cause impact damage. It can't hold much ammo at a time. *A: Butt of the weapon can open up, the cannon bolts are loaded into here, when reloading, hunter goes on one knee, places wepon barrel on the ground, opens hatch puts ammo in. Pulls the hammer out, then lifts weapon back onto shoulder. *B: Attachable scope, other attachments include: Shield, long barrels etc. *C: Hammer, the cannon bolts are first hit by this hammer, sending them forward and are then helped along by the crossbows. The bolts are double powered to compencate for there extra weight. Category:Blog posts